You'll Always Be My Danna, Un
by Shi-Toyu
Summary: When Deidara saves Sasori's life, will the two finally realize their feelings for each other? SasoDei one-shot


SasoDei

You'll Always Be My Danna, Un

"Danna! Look out, un!"

Sasori barely ducked in time to avoid the kunai his enemy had thrown at him as well as the explosion that enveloped the air above him in flames. He could feel the heat through the back of his puppet. He stood again once the explosion was over. Their opponents hadn't been quick enough and their charred bodies now lay scattered around the clearing. He glanced at the blonde, who was also standing up. Climbing out of Hiruko, he stormed over to Deidara, who was now counting the bodies.

"What the fuck, Deidara!? Give me a little more warning next time!"

Sasori's anger blinded him to the kunai flying towards his back, straight for his heart. Though his Danna was oblivious to the speeding projectile, Deidara wasn't.

"Danna!"

Grabbing Sasori, Deidara hugged him to his chest and spun them both around, feeling the cold metal bite deeply into his back. He gasped slightly, loosening his hold on Sasori.

"What the fuck?! Deidara, what are you doing?!"

Sasori wiggled free from Deidara and prepared to hit him…until he saw the line of blood trickling from his mouth.

"D-Deidara?"

The man in question groaned and fell forward. It was only then that Sasori saw the kunai in his partner's back. Grabbing the kunai, he yanked it out of Deidara and looked around for the one who threw it. Spotting the fleeing ninja, he chucked the kunai, which went straight through the back of the ninja's head. Without waiting to watch the man fall, Sasori turned his attention back to Deidara. Flipping the blonde over, Sasori propped him up so he could look at the wound. Deidara seemed a little out of it and as Sasori removed Deidara's cloak and shirt, Sasori saw why. The place where the kunai had penetrated seeped blood, if this kept up; Deidara would die of blood loss.

"Idiot. Why'd you do it, brat? Why'd you do a stupid thing like that?"

Deidara managed to turn around so he was facing Sasori.

"Because…you're my Danna. You'll always be my Danna, even if I die here, un." His breathing was shallow and he had to struggle to get the words out. "Danna, I…I love you, un."

With that, Deidara's eyes fluttered shut and he fell forward into Sasori. It took Sasori a moment to get over the shock before he grabbed Deidara be the shoulders.

"Don't you die on me, Deidara! Kuso…I need you…I need you with me, always. Deidara, please, stay by my side."

Deidara was enveloped by blackness. He seemed suspended in it, just floating there. How long had he been here? Where was here? Was he dead?

Deidara didn't think so. If he was dead, the devil would be torturing him by now…Unless he was trying to lull Deidara into a false sense of security.

Deidara tried to move but found that he couldn't. Every time he moved a muscle, even to just twitch a finger, liquid fire would course through his veins.

"Sasori…Danna…Un"

"I'm right here, Deidara."

Deidara was surprised anyone had answered. But that voice…it had to be his Danna. Bracing himself for the pain, Deidara stood and began the agonizing walk towards where Sasori's voice had come from.

"Aaaaaaah!" Deidara cried out, but gritted his teeth against the pain. He unclenched them for the occasional "Danna?" so he could be sure he was going the right way.

Every time, his question was answered with, "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

After a little while, Deidara began to see a light. At first, it was nothing more than a pin prick in the distance. But it grew in size and brightness as Deidara got closer.

"Danna?"

"I'm right here, Deidara. I'm not going anywhere."

Sasori's voice was coming from the other side of the light. So, without hesitation, Deidara stepped into the light. Blinking a couple times, Deidara found himself on a bed, staring up at a bright light from the ceiling. His body ached, a steady throbbing.

"Dei…dara..?"

Deidara turned his head in the direction of the voice. Sasori sat beside the bed, staring at him. His face reflected shock, relief, happiness, and other emotions that Deidara couldn't identify.

He tried to sit up, but pain lanced through him and he fell back to the bed, letting a small whimper escape his lips.

"You shouldn't try to move. At the moment, the pain could be too much."

"Thanks for tell me that before, un."

Sasori only smirked.

"Payback for during the fight."

They both lapsed into an uncomfortable silence.

"Did you mean it?"

Deidara looked at Sasori in surprise.

"Mean what, un?"

"Did you mean it when you said you loved me?"

Deidara was surprised, but nodded his head without hesitation.

"Of course, Danna. I've loved you since the day we met, un."

Deidara wasn't worried about being rejected. He knew he would be. Danna wasn't interested in his. Plain and simple. In fact, Deidara was pretty sure that Sasori hated him. That's why he was so surprised to see Sasori very close to him, whispering in his ear.

"Good. Cause so have I."

Then, before Deidara could react, or even register the information, Sasori kissed him. It was deep, passionate, mind blowing. Deidara didn't hesitate to kiss him back. Sasori licked his lip, begging for entrance, to which Deidara happily complied.

Their tongues played with each other as they dueled for superiority, a battle which Sasori ultimately won. Sasori's tongue explored Deidara's mouth, satisfied by the sweet, earthy taste. He pulled back before laying kisses down the blonde's neck.

"I love you, Danna. I love you more than anything, un."

Sasori paused in his kisses to look the blond in the eye.

"I love you, too, Deidara. I love you so much it hurts."

He gave Deidara another tender kiss on the lips before straightening.

"I'm gonna go get the others, tell them you're awake. Then I have to report to Leader-sama. I'll come visit you again after that."

Deidara nodded.

"I'll wait for you, un."

"Finally, un!"

Two weeks had passed since Deidara and Sasori had confessed their love for each other and now Deidara was finally able to move back into the room he shared with Sasori. He felt like jumping up and hugging Sasori, but knew he couldn't blow their cover. As far as the others knew, nothing had changed.

Instead, he jumped up and ran out of the room, wanting to get changed out of the clothes he'd been wearing for the past week or so. He didn't stop until he was standing in front of his closet. Grabbing an outfit, he tossed it onto the bed. Turning his back to the door, he began to remove his shirt.

With his arms still above his head, Deidara felt a pair of arm wrap around his waist, pulling his body into the other. Deidara smiled as he felt lips connect with the skin at the base of his neck.

"I want you, Deidara. Let me have you."

Deidara relaxed into Sasori's chest, putting his head on his Danna's shoulder, giving him greater access to Deidara's neck.

"I would do anything for you, Danna, un."

Sasori smirked into Deidara's neck before flipping the blond around to capture his sweet lips. Once again licking his bottom lip, Sasori was once again granted entrance. Deidara didn't fight for dominance this time, but simply let Sasori have control. Without breaking the kiss, Sasori lay Deidara down on the bed with him kneeling over the blond. He broke the kiss so they could both get air.

Suddenly, Sasori stiffened as something warm and wet slid from the base of his erect member to the tip. When had he lost his pants?

"D-Deidara!"

The tongue on the blonde's hand gently circled his tip, sending waved of pleasure through his body. Deidara used his other hand to pull Sasori down into another mind blowing kiss. He paused as Sasori grabbed his hand and pulled it away from himself.

"Danna, un?"

Sasori didn't reply, only began laying butterfly kisses down Deidara's neck. He paused briefly and sucked lightly on the skin, earning a satisfied moan from his blond partner.

Loving the sounds the blond made, Sasori moved lower, lightly sucking at the collar bone, until the found one of Deidara's erect nipples. Smirking inwardly, he took the nub into his mouth and lightly swirled his tongue around it. Deidara gasped, having not expected the pleasure his Danna was administering to him.

Bighting down lightly, Sasori nearly came just listening to the blonde's moans. Reaching out one hand, he pinched Deidara's other nipple between two fingers, causing him to hiss out a breath through his 

teeth. Then, Sasori alternated between rubbing the nipple and flicking it lightly, which caused the blond to whimper as pain mingled with pleasure at every flick.

"Danna, un!"

Sasori continued kissing down Deidara's body until he reached the top of his pants. He quickly removed the annoying fabric from his lover's body, freeing Deidara's erect member.

Smiling slightly, Sasori stuck out his tongue and gave it a long lick, mimicking what Deidara had done to him earlier.

"Aaah! AaaAh! S-S-Sasori Danna, un!"

Sasori sucked lightly on Deidara's hard member, loving his taste. He decided to stop teasing the poor blond and took the throbbing piece of flesh into his mouth. Then, gripping the base, he began pumping his hand up and down.

"Danna! I-I'm going to cum, un!"

Deidara's entire body trembled as he reached his climax and expelled his sperm into his Danna's mouth. Sasori swallowed what he could and then licked the rest of the sweet liquid off of Deidara's skin. When it was all gone, he once again kissed Deidara on the lips.

"Are you ready, Deidara?"

The blond bomber spread his legs, presenting himself to his Danna.

"Take me, Danna. I'm not just one of your puppets. I won't break, un."

Sasori positioned himself to enter his lover.

"Just do it, un!"

Thrusting deep, Sasori winced as Deidara cried out, clenching the bed sheets. The puppet master waited until Deidara grew accustomed to the pain and unclenched his muscles. Then he slid all the way out to his tip before slamming himself in all the way again.

This time, his tip brushed against a spot that drove all the pain out of Deidara with a single tidal wave of pleasure. Seeing the blonde's reaction, Sasori angled himself to hit that spot as he thrust again and again.

"Deidara!"

Sasori released inside his lover, the cum flowing out past his shaft. Pulling out, he collapsed onto his blond lover. Sweat covered them both and they were panting heavily.

"I love you, Deidara."

"I love you, too. You'll always be my Danna."


End file.
